The invention is based on a fuel injection pump as defined herein. In a fuel injection pump of this type known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 48 043, an injection adjusting piston of the injection onset adjuster is controlled as a function of suction chamber pressure. The suction chamber pressure is determined via the pressure control valve, which sets a pressure that increases with rising rpm. As long as the pressure maintenance valve in the pressure relief line is closed, a higher pressure is attained in the suction chamber, and this adjusts the injection onset to "early". Upon attainment of a predetermined high rpm, at which the suction chamber pressure overcomes the opening pressure of the pressure maintenance valve, the suction chamber pressure is limited to this opening pressure. Upon attainment of the engine operating temperature, the control device also, by means of a displaceable mandrel, lifts the valve body of the pressure maintenance valve from its seat and thus keeps the pressure maintenance valve in the open position. From this operating point on, the rpm-proportional pressure is established in the suction chamber, and by this means an rpm-dependent shift on the injection onset toward "early" is adhered to.
Disadvantageously, the elevated suction chamber pressure and the resultant early injection onset results in rough, noisy engine operation.